


mine right now (but I picture the end)

by NOIRequin



Series: it hit me like a sucker punch [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, Feelings Realization, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Ladynoir | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Ladybug, Late Night Conversations, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Songfic, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Tikki Knows (Miraculous Ladybug), Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:08:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NOIRequin/pseuds/NOIRequin
Summary: Ladybug finally surrendered and agreed to go on one date with Chat Noir. She slowly comes to the realization that he means to her much more than just a best friend and partner in superhero adventures. Can she take a step forward, or will her fears and nightmares hold her back again?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki
Series: it hit me like a sucker punch [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941337
Comments: 16
Kudos: 93
Collections: Miraculous Fanworks Anniversary 2020, Miraculous: Spin The Record Challenge, The Palette Cleanse Challenge of November 2020





	mine right now (but I picture the end)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plikki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plikki/gifts).



> In November, we're celebrating one year anniversary of [Miraculous Fanworks Discord server](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks). Gifting one-shots to members is the part of the celebration.  
> I was lucky to snatch a prompt from plikki for a third gift. She was one the first authors that got my attention in ML fandom. Her works motivated me to start leaving comments and kudos, not just lurking, and to continue working on my own fics and use songs as an inspiration more freely. I'm so happy that I got a chance to meet her on our server and get even more warmth and inspiration everyday! 🥰  
> The prompt was "Pre-reveal Ladynoir kisses when she realises that she loves him and can't hold back". It was such a delight to write Ladybug's pining, an opposite side, after Adrien's pining in ["Too Busy Being Yours"](https://bit.ly/2HISEkb)! 🥺  
> I chose ["Mine Right Now" by Sigrid](https://bit.ly/2IBxzsN) to build this story. And yes, this is another entry to my **Spin The Record Challenge** (see the linked collection).  
> Thanks to [Khanofallorcs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khanofallorcs/pseuds/Khanofallorcs) and [InkyCoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkycoffee) for beta-reading!  
> 

> **_Something about the way you and I fit_ ** **_  
> _ ** **_That's when it hits_ ** **_  
> _ ** **_Feels like it's too good to be true_ **

Ladybug finally surrendered and agreed to go on one date with Chat Noir. She had said “yes” a week ago, and now the day had come. 

Superheroes couldn’t afford to go on a public date and be affectionate with each other in front of all Parisians. But they had access to any secluded rooftop in the city so they took full advantage of this perk. They had decided to do a short patrol, each on their own, and then meet on one of their usual spots to spend an evening together watching movies, eating snacks, and talking about everything (that wasn’t too close to their civilian identity, of course).

“Tikki, you know that I did it just out of curiosity,” Marinette told her kwami in the evening before the date, fiddling with her cosmetics. She was exasperated because she couldn’t decide which one would match the color of her suit better. And Tikki wasn’t helpful, only made fun of her. 

“That’s why you’ve been staring at these colorful things for the last hour, not being able to choose one of them?” the little being shook her head. “Marinette-”

“What? Why not make myself look prettier for this special occasion? Ah, this one should work! Or maybe a transparent one?” Marinette glared at two tubs of the lip gloss in front of her.

“Yeah, but you never choose this carefully when you go out with your friends,” Tikki grinned slyly, staring her right in the eye.

“D-don’t I?” The blush started creeping on the girl’s face. The kwami crossed her arms triumphantly. 

“Does Chat Noir mean more to you than your other friends? Or did you fall-”

“Oh, look at the time, we’re late! Tikki, spots on!” Marinette shouted, panicking. The rush of the magic whirled around her with a faint twinkling of Tikki’s laughter. In fact, there was plenty of time left to complete the patrol route before heading to the date. But Marinette didn’t want to discuss with Tikki these not-so friendly feelings that she might or might not have been having for her partner. 

Ladybug opened her yo-yo and chose the mirror option. She took a cherry red lip gloss from her table and began applying it carefully. She still wasn’t sure if she made the right decision. But she knew that nothing felt as good as being by Chat’s side. True, he annoyed her sometimes with his lame puns and easy-going attitude. But she couldn’t imagine this superhero adventure without him. Lately, she had started wondering how dangerous it would be to let him into other parts of her life, to share more, and to receive more in return. 

She licked her lips nervously, forgetting about the lip gloss, then cursed, realizing her mistake. “It’s your partner, Marinette, you’ve known him for a couple of years,” she told her reflection that was tugging on her pigtails frantically. “There’s no need to worry, everything will be great.” 

> **_We're down at the harbor and we dance in the dark_ ** **_  
> _ ** **_Don't know what you said, but I know how I felt_ **

As it turned out, her worries about the evening were unfounded. They met shortly after the patrol. Chat couldn’t hide his excitement, bouncing around the roof while setting things up. Ladybug was watching him, smiling fondly. She liked to see her partner happy more than anything. His childishly giddy expression warmed her to the core despite the evening being chilly. 

Ladybug and Chat settled down on the pillows with hot chocolate in paper cups. A stream of light from her yo-yo projected a trending Netflix rom-com on the chimney. Chat seemed engrossed in the movie plot, sipping his chocolate absentmindedly and making occasional comments. Ladybug, on the other hand, couldn’t concentrate at all. She was glancing at him from time to time, trying so hard not to outright stare at him. The black leather suit glowed in the light of the full moon shining behind him, making Chat look ethereal. Ladybug always knew that her partner was very handsome but now she was mesmerized, finally letting that fact sink in.

After several moments, Chat turned his head to Ladybug and caught her looking at him. His lips slowly stretched in a soft smile. His gaze was full of tenderness and admiration; she shivered under the intensity of it. A blush crept on Ladybug’s cheeks; she looked away to break the spell.

“Are you cold, My Lady?” Chat asked her with concern, noticing her trembling. “Wait a minute,” he turned back to his backpack that was lying nearby and pulled a blanket out of it. “Here, it’ll warm you up.” He eased it on her shoulders gently, his hands lingering there for a couple of seconds more than necessary. She smiled, not trusting herself to say something coherent and appropriate, and turned back to watch the movie. 

After several minutes, Ladybug remembered that they had snacks lying in front of them. She blindly reached out to the box of macarons only to meet Chat’s hand there. They both withdrew their hands quickly, giggling. Chat took a red macaron from the box and offered it to his partner. With sudden courage, she bit it instead of taking it from his fingers. His cheeks now matched her suit, and she winked at him, taking the rest of the macaron from him, to enhance the effect.

“Moo-movie hhhh-has ended,” Chat stammered, trying to keep his cool. Ladybug took her yo-yo, switching back to communicator mode, and turned on some slow music instead to keep the mood. She heard shuffling beside her and lifted her head from the small screen to find Chat standing and stretching his hand out to her.

“Shall we dance, My Lady?” he asked tentatively, searching for approval in her gaze. She nodded and accepted his hand, getting up. He pulled her to his chest, stepping back to make enough room for the dance.

They didn’t perform any complicated moves, just swayed slowly to the rhythm. Chat’s embrace felt so secure as if he was able to hide and protect her from all evil even better than all Miraculous powers combined. She savoured every second of it, silently praying that nothing would ruin this evening. So far, the city seemed calm and quiet, and it was the most they could ask for.

Or maybe there was something more to ask, Ladybug wondered, snuggling closer to her partner. 

She didn’t want to let him go anytime soon. Maybe never.

> **_It's hard to believe our love could last_ ** **_  
> _ ** **_'Cause you're moving so fast_ ** **_  
> _ ** **_Then I start overthinking_ **

She lifted her head from his shoulder to look at him. His big, acidic green eyes shone, reflecting the moonlight, and his locks reminded her of pure gold. Her eyes darted to his peachy lips that were parted slightly. Had they ever looked as tempting as they did now?

More important question: had she always needed to feel his lips on hers? 

Ladybug blinked and looked in Chat’s eyes again. Wait, was his face this close a minute before? No, he was definitely leaning closer, somehow sensing her desire through all the barriers that she had created.

Out of instinct to move in sync, Ladybug raised on her tiptoes to meet him. Finally, Chat’s lips were hovering impossibly close to hers; their breaths intermingling. She closed her eyes, ready to succumb to the bliss. Immediately, her brain began projecting the unwanted images from her worst nightmares on her eyelids. Him dying after taking another hit for her; him being under the influence of the akuma, taking her earrings and Cataclysming her; him relinquishing his Miraculous and running away, leaving her alone again. 

The whirlwind of emotions struck her hard with fear. 

> **_Then I ruin the moment 'cause I picture the end_ ** **_  
> _ ** **_But I don't wanna go there_ **

Her first reaction was to pull away right when he crossed the last distance between their lips and break out of his embrace. Ladybug jumped back several steps to get some space between them and think clearly. “No,” she said, trying to breathe deeply and calm down her racing heart. “Stop. Wait.”

She rubbed her eyes to get rid of the horrific things that her imagination supplied. Then, she blinked, focusing on her partner again. Her throat constricted; her heart squeezed painfully in her chest. Chat’s black ears drooped; his tail was hanging limply behind him. The expression of sheer heartbreak was on his face. 

“Please, forgive me, Ladybug,” he mumbled almost inaudibly. “I didn’t intend to overstep your boundaries and make you uncomfortable.”

“NO!” she shouted. He flinched back, looking even more hurt. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.  _ ‘Does Chat Noir mean more to you than your other friends?’ _ Tikki’s voice echoed in her head. Ladybug didn’t know who mattered more to her, but she was sure that she never wanted to see this expression on his face again, much less cause it. 

“Chat, listen, I…” Her usual excuses flickered in her mind. Danger. Rules. Hawkmoth on the prowl. Vulnerability. 

Did it really matter if the boy that she loved and cherished stood in front of her now, heartbroken again because of her negligent reaction?

...wait. Loved?

_ Oh. _

That’s what Tikki had meant to say earlier today when she had been interrupted by the transformation process.

“It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything, Ladybug.” Chat’s voice brought her out of her stupor. “It’s my fault, I shouldn’t have gotten my hop-”

“I actually wanted to kiss you!” she shouted, trying to interrupt him. Several pigeons, startled by her raised voice, flew up into the sky from the adjacent roofs. 

He blinked, stunned. “... what? B-but why?”

“I’m afraid, okay?” she whined, hiding her face in her palms. “I-I lost you so many times already. A small part of me is always dying, even if you always come back.” She took a deep breath, trying to hold back tears. “I see the nightmares about it. And even visited one where our love ruined the world and your life…”

Chat gasped, and Ladybug bit her tongue, regretting her words immediately. She told him about Chat Blanc not so long ago, sparing the details about them being in love so as not to rub salt in the wound. Now she had just easily blurted out her most guarded secret.  _ ‘What will he say? Is he going to leave me here and never come back? To give up on me, to sacrifice everything to save the world?’ _

> **_Hey, it's alright if we don't end up together_ ** ****__  
> **_'Cause you're mine right now_ ** **_  
> _ ** **_Hey, I don't mind if we don't get to forever_ ** **_  
> _ ** ****_'Cause you're mine right now_

She didn’t notice Chat approaching her until he was standing right in front of her. “Hey,” he said, gently lifting her chin to make her look at him. “That timeline is non-existent already. We’re past that point.” He cupped her cheek, brushing the stray tear on it with his thumb. “So we can create something new and awesome.” 

Ladybug tilted her head slightly, leaning into his touch. “But we have so much to lose…” she said slowly. 

“You’re right, My Lady, we do,” Chat said, pulling her close without resistance from her side. “Something catastrophic can happen at any moment. But that’s exactly why we should live for today, not postpone our happiness for another year. Or even another lifetime.” 

He gave her a small smile. “You know that I appreciate each and every opportunity to be by your side. And if you decide to take a step forward in our relationship and return my feelings, I’ll be the happiest cat in the world! I swear to be careful, to protect you and everything that we will have from any danger.” The warmth exploded in her chest at those words. He didn’t intend to leave, on the contrary - he was ready to fight for them. 

“But I do realize that it might not last long,” he continued, and she was brought back to the prospects from her nightmares. “And I’m perfectly fine with everything that you can give me. Even if we will just stay partners.”

Ladybug couldn’t bear hurting Chat anymore. She was sure as never before that they didn’t need more heartbreak and walls separating them. So she raised on her tiptoes and gave him a chaste kiss on the lips. Caught by surprise, he didn’t manage to react before the kiss ended. He pouted at her; she laughed and hugged him tightly, pressing her ear to his chest to hear his heartbeat going wild. 

“I guess I should finally admit that I fell for you, Kitty,” she said, feeling as if the weight of another secret was lifted from her chest and several doors opened in front of her.

He kissed the top of her head. “I love you too, My Lady. And I’m happy that you’re finally mine, no matter how long it will last.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can click through linked series to find more songfics or find me on [Tumblr](https://noirequin.tumblr.com)  
> where I'll be sharing my works and talk about my sources of inspiration.  
> If you’re writing/reading fanfiction or drawing MLB fanart and looking for friendly and supportive community, you can [join us today](https://discord.gg/mlfanworks) on **Miraculous Fanworks Discord server**!


End file.
